The use of a magnetism to motivate models on children's toys, such as a toy kiddieland, is known. However, such devices have certain limitations. First, these devices do not provide a means whereby a model or models may be satisfactorily moved over a curved surface at a constant rate. Second, present devices provide for only a relatively limited number of models and/or activities to be simultaneously performed. Finally, these devices have relatively limited mechanisms for driving the magnets to permit the simultaneous performance of a variety of activities by a variety of models over disparate portions of the display surface.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need to provide a device which utilizes the force of magnetism and which overcomes any or all of the limitations mentioned above.